Exposed
by madamwolf
Summary: When cerebro targeted the mutants in the second X-Men movie several people in in Princeton Plainsboro Hospital got hit by it, including Doctor Wilson.


I found this yesterday whilst going through some old stories on my computer and I found this little unfinished thing saved under "HOUSE X-MEN THING" so I said to myself "what on earth is this?". I clicked it, read it, remembered it, and finished it. I didn't finish it well since the original thought for the story is long lost in my head but I did it well enough I think.

**Original AN I had written at the top of the story:** Okay so I was watching X2 and reading House fanfics and this happened. It's a bit of a crossover, no X-Men characters will be making a real appearance I don't think, only mentions. Also I read the comics so expect some comic references as well… or not?

**Timeline:** I don't know… The old team I suppose. I don't think it really matters.

**Warnings:** Probably a little OOC but this is just a little oneshot I felt like writing. Nothing too important. Also it was self betaed, excuse the spelling errors.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I don't own anything. Please don't sue me I'm just a poor college student. I'm not even going to a good college!

"House," Wilson asked looking at the x-rays his friend and fellow doctor just handed to him. "This could be cancer, but I don't think it is… I mean I could always –"

House rolled his eyes and scoffed loudly. "Of course its not, I know its not."

Wilson's arms dropped to his sides and he shrugged helplessly. "Then why are you here? I do have my own patients to take care of, you know."

"No you don't. You're only function in this hospital is to do my bidding and you don't even do that well."

"Why are you here, House?"

"Because the mother thinks it is."

Wilson narrowed his eyes and turned toward House placing the x-rays down on his desk before leaning back against it and crossing his arms. "The mother? You're not usually one to comply with the mother's wishes, or anyone's wishes for that matter. Why is this case so special?"

"Yeah well when the mother finds me in my special hiding place and begins throwing poorly researched, google searched papers at me I tend to want to stick it to her."

"So you want me to stick it to her instead?"

"Yes, I tried but apparently I'm not good enough. I figured our own wonder boy would be better."

Wilson sighed heavily and looked at his watch. "I have time before my next patient, is the mother in the hospital now?"

"Of course she is," House snapped. "She wouldn't dare leave her 'precious little angel' behind." He murmured sarcastically.

"Okay, let's go. He picked up the x-rays and began heading toward the door. "I would like to exam her daughter before I make a diagnosis though, I can't be sure just by looking at x-rays. Did you run any tests?" He asked as he stepped out of the office and into the hallway.

"I already made a diagnosis."

"So you know what it is?"

"No," House said stubbornly and Wilson turned around to glare at him. "But I know its not any kind of cancer."

Wilson huffed. "I keep forgetting, which one of us is the oncologist?"

"Well you, but that doesn't say much."

Wilson smirked to retort but instead he gasped as a horrible ringing entered his ears. He stumbled to his knees dropping the x-rays as he went down and clutching his head in his hands. He didn't know what was happening but it was unbearable, he really thought he was going to die. Shutting his eyes though the pain he tried to talk but the pain was too much, it was then when a horrible screaming filled the air. It took him a moment before he realized it was his own voice crying out in terror and agony. He felt a set of hands on his arms but he couldn't comprehend more than that, there was a voice coming from somewhere, but he didn't know what was behind said.

House was confused, out of no where Wilson just collapsed beside him and started screaming bloody murder. He looked in such terrible pain/

"Wilson?" House asked as his friend fell to his knees. "Are you alright – Wilson!" Out of instinct he dropped his cane and kneeled down beside him ignoring the pain flaring up in his leg. "Jimmy! James?" He cried as Wilson screamed in pain clutching his head and arching his back.

"I need some help over here!" House called out to the nearby nurses. Then when no one came, he looked up and to his shock there was someone else, a visitor probably, on the floor near the nurse's station steaming in pain. There were already several nurses hovering around her, but House didn't have time to worry about that.

He looked down at Wilson who was still clenching his teeth in pain. "Jimmy, look at me." He tried to get through to his friend. "Jimmy!" He wasn't even screaming anymore House noted, he was now making strangled choking sounds, he was hardly even breathing.

Then there was suddenly a cool tingling feeling beginning at his fingertips and his palms where he was holding Wilson. It was like he was standing outside in the middle of January. He tore his eyed away from Wilson's face and down to his hands and gasped, there was a frost forming on his fingers and traveling up past his jacket cuffs. His eyes traveled back up to Wilsons's face and he saw he was turning pale and his lips blue from the cold, he didn't look cold though, just like his skin was becoming discolored. He noticed that his hair too was turning a silvery color at the roots.

"What the hell…" He murmured to himself just as several doctors began mulling over Wilson and House was pushed back. Dammit, he was a doctor too he should have been helping not getting thrown away like yesterdays trash.

He managed to get through the doctors once more. "James," House repeated his name putting his hands on either side of the man's face to try and get him to concentrate on something other than the pain as the other doctors prepared to sedate him. "James, look at me."

He didn't know if Wilson could hear him and that's why he opened his eyes or if there was some other reason but when he did, his normal deep brown eyes had turned blue. No, not just blue, they were like ice, a washed out blue, no more iris's no more pupils, just an icy blue.

"House?" Wilson choked out in a strained pain filled voice

House stared for a moment as the needle entered his friend and he visibly relaxed and closed his eyes. They must have gotten the other woman sedated as well because she had stopped screaming too now there was nothing but silence as they got Wilson and the woman on gurneys to bring them to a room.

A nurse stretched out his hand for House to take as they lifted Wilson but the older doctor shrugged him off and grabbed his cane by himself. He took hold of a nearby chair against the wall and pulled himself up. Now that the action was over the pain in his leg was overwhelming. He took out his pills and popped a few in his mouth before following Wilson to a room.

"House!"

He ignored the call.

"House!"

He continued to ignore it despite the fact it sounded like a certain dean of medicine.

"House!" The click of her heels got closer until she was able to put her hand on his shoulder and turn him around herself. "I got a call about Wilson, what happened? They said you were with him." Cuddy exclaimed in worry.

"How observant of them." House scowled before continuing on.

"Well? What happened? People don't just collapse for no reason, not only that but did you know six other people in the hospital collapsed as well?"

House had to admit he was intrigued now. "Six?"

"Yes! Another woman on this floor, two people on ground floor, a child in pediatrics, someone in the parking lot, and a nurse in the break room! House, I need you to tell me if Wilson said anything or did anything different before he collapsed was he complaining about anything did he say anything? We could have a serious problem here."

In truth House was already devising what he thought could have been the problem. He saw the way Wilson's eyes were, he saw what was happening first hand. His jacket was still damp from the melted frost actually.

But, he would have to wait until he could talk to Wilson before he went spilling his theories to Cuddy. "No, he didn't say or do anything. Now if I could just continue on without your constant badgering that would be fantastic!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "House –"

"Listen!" House turned around to face her but found himself at a loss for words once he saw her. "Listen… I don't… I don't care about all those other patients have someone else worry about them. I'm Wilson's doctor today and that's it."

She sighed knowing it was better not to argue with him. If incidents continued she would say something but for now she would leave him be.

When House reached the room Wilson was taken too he looked in and saw there was now just a nurse hovering over him placing an IV in his arm. House knew he missed most of the action, his leg was slowing him down severely and the pang of worry in his stomach was strong. He stepped in and looked at the young female nurse; she was pretty and was lingering with Wilson longer than she needed to. When she noticed House she looked up and began to inform him of his vitals.

"Just get out." House said jutting his thumb toward the door, she quickly complied and House picked up the chart at the end of the bed. Everything looked fine except for the fact he was about five degrees cooler than he should have been, but considering what House saw earlier that was no surprise.

He sat down in a chair next to the bed, his leg immediately felt better without the extra weight. He sighed and examined his friend for a long moment, his skin was normal, his hair was the proper color and there was no trace of frost. He couldn't see his eyes but he was sure they had gone back to normal as well.

He didn't get much time to see Wilson before there was a high pitching ringing in his own ears and he felt an intense pain through his head. It felt like it was going to explode into pieces and he couldn't help but wonder if this is what Wilson felt. He held his ears as he peaked out the window for some help and saw that every other doctor, nurse, visitor and patient in the hallway was struggling with the ringing as well. Painfully looking back to Wilson he saw that he was slowly regaining consciousness, it seemed he was the only one who was not affected at all by the ringing… this time at least.

The pain seemed to last for an eternity and he faintly heard his name being called out by none other than James Wilson who was beginning to recover from the light sedative. If House had been thinking straight he would have realized there was no way Wilson should be this awake and alert but he was too focused on the pain right now.

He didn't know how long it lasted but when the pain finally faded he saw the younger oncologist kneeling on the floor in front of him keeping him upright. "House, are you okay?"

House groaned and swatted him away. "Yeah, what the hell was that?"

Wilson fidgeted and sat on the bed. "I don't know," he answered. He wanted to make a few calls and possibly find out since he had an idea of what happened due to the… reaction he had.

House looked up and out the window, everyone was recovering and checking each other over. "It looks like we have time before they start breaking down the door on us."

Wilson nodded. "Yeah, are you sure you're okay."

"Just dandy," he said taking a few more of the pills to help with his headache. "Then again I'm not the one whose body temperature dropped forty degrees."

Wilson dropped his gaze down to his hands. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

House scoffed. "Bull! You know exactly what I'm talking about… So… are you?" God, he felt like a kid in grade school asking his friend if someone liked him.

"Am I what?" He whispered.

"Don't act like an idiot, are you a mutant? Answer me."

Wilson stared down at his hands and nodded ever so slightly.

"Dammit, Wilson!" House exclaimed leaning back heavily in the chair. "How come you never told me?"

Wilson looked up. "It's not something that you like to get spread around town, House. I'm sorry, but you know how it is. Mutants aren't too well liked, I didn't know how you're reaction would be I just… I guess… I don't know."

"You didn't know how I'd react? Come on, you think I'd be mad or that I would –"

"I don't know, House! Can we just drop it? Please?" Wilson said turning away from him.

House sighed gruffly and began playing with his cane by spinning it in the air and tapping it on the ground. "So," he began again after a minute. "How long have you… ya know…"

"Been a freak?" Wilson supplied.

House thought for a moment. "Yeah."

"Since I was fourteen, I was messing around outside with my brothers one summer… it was raining out and I turned the rain to snow…"

House looked up. "Really?"

Wilson met his gaze for a second. "Really. We tried but we couldn't hide it from mom and dad, needless to say they were both less than accepting of it."

"Why couldn't you hide it?"

Wilson smiled softly at the memory. "My eyes, it was another four years before I could change them back. They were this blue silvery color," House cut him off.

"I saw them." House said. "When it happened you were changing, your eyes, your skin, your hair…"

Wilson seemed to panic for a moment as he lifted his hands up to see them. "I look normal now though right? I'm normal?"

"As normal as you can be… yeah, you are. Why?"

Wilson bit his bottom lip as he flexed his hands. "I couldn't change back, the professor –"

"The professor? You mean Xavier?"

He nodded and a small smile crept across his face. "I stayed at his school for five years, when I was nineteen I moved out and went to med school. I still go back sometimes. He helped me change back, he taught me how to control my powers."

"So when you use them you turn into a smurf?"

"Not always, only my eyes." Wilson clarified as the conversation slowly became more comfortable. "Only when I'm really trying I turn into… a smurf. I haven't changed in six years."

House looked up. "Six years?"

Wilson nodded. "I don't use them as much as I used to anymore."

"Were you one of his boys in spandex?"

Wilson shook his head and laughed. "No, I was never an X-Man, or I was, but I never fought. I didn't like it, I stayed at the school mostly and looked after the younger kids. If someone broke in then I'd ice them."

"Could I see?"

"See?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, you know, see you get all smurf and ice boy on me. Show me something, something cool though."

Wilson looked down and played with the white sheet in his hands. "I don't know House, six years…"

"You just did it a few seconds ago."

"Unintentionally."

"Come on, Wilson, this is really cool and I'm your friend. You're supposed to show me really cool things when they happen, like a dead bird."

Wilson huffed out a short laugh. "Yeah… I am." He said and looked up to meet House's eyes. His eyes then began to change as the tips of his fingers turned blue and ice formed on them. It didn't take long for them to become washed out, but before anything could happen the door opened and in an instant they were back to normal and the ice disappeared from his hands.

"House? Wilson? Are you two alright?" Cuddy asked from the doorway. "Did you -?"

"Did I get shot in the head without the bullet?" House asked. "Yes, now leave, we're busy."

"House, this is no laughing matter. I need to figure something out. The man who collapsed in the parking lot was a mutant, he might have had something to do with this."

"I don't think so," Wilson said fidgeting in his seat. "I don't think it was him."

"How do you know? He could have been the cause of it."

He looked down again. "Because he wasn't the only mutant in the building, and I don't think any of them were the cause of it."

Cuddy stared at him. "How do you know?"

"What are the reports from everyone else who collapsed the first time?"

"Well I… I don't know. I didn't hear much about them. But the man in the parking lot was turning invisible and then visible over and over and over again."

"Check the others." Wilson said.

"You were – "

"Check the others first." House snapped at her. "We were in the middle of something now go away."

For a moment she seemed speechless but she quickly turned on her heel and walked out.

"And make sure no one else comes in!" House called to her and then shut the blinds and closed the door before coming back to the chair to sit back down.

"Is your leg bothering you?" Wilson asked. "I'm sorry."

"Why? House asked.

Wilson shrugged. "Well you probably bent down next to me when I collapsed, and then when it hit you that probably didn't help."

House scoffed. "Always have to be the center of attention, huh Jimmy? Now we were in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted. You want to continue or did you loose it?"

"No, no, I'll do it. I owe it to you, after all I have been lying to you for like fifteen years."

House waited patiently until his friend gathered the courage again, he was looking down playing with the sheets again. That was when House noticed the ice crystals forming on the sheets and when Wilson lifted and head back up he saw that his eyes had already changed into the icy blue color. As the ice spread over his body and the bed his skin turn about as pale as the sheets, his lips became blue and his hair starting from the roots was turning white.

The entire room turned cold, House could see his breath as frost covered every inch around him. The TV, the chair, the equipment, everything, it was freezing, and man was it awesome. He hated Wilson for not showing him sooner.

He looked back at his friend, he was looking around the room himself, he seemed almost amazed by what was happening. "It's been so long since I've done this."

"When was the last time?" House asked poking at an icicle on the bed.

"When I was married to Julie, she was a mutant too. I do miss that about the relationship. That's the only thing I miss about that." He said running a hand through his now flawlessly white hair.

House sat up straighter. "She was?"

"Yeah, she was an empath, she knew what you were feeling, she could even change what you were feeling." Wilson said sighing in the cold. "She never used it though, sometimes she couldn't help but know when I was lying, or if I was sad or happy, but usually she tried as hard as she could not to manipulate my emotions."

"I suppose so since you did get a divorce."

"Yeah, but I think she got to our divorce lawyer, he seemed to like her a bit too much." Wilson said as the frost and ice in the room began to diminish. "I'm done. House, you're cold."

"I am not."

Wilson smiled. "Yeah you are, I can tell. Besides, it's about twenty two degrees in here. If you're not cold there's something wrong."

"You're not cold." House pointed out.

"Exactly, and there's something wrong with me." He said with a smirk as his hair and skin began to turn to normal, his eyes were the last the change.

"There's nothing wrong with you," House said, he could feel the temperature rise in the room and as much as he wanted to keep staring at the icicles in amazement he was glad for it. Truth be told he was getting cold, very cold.

"Yeah, right." He said and the temperature began to reach sixty degrees, everything was melted but now there were puddles on the floor and the sheets along with their clothes were a little damp.

"This sucks," House said looking down at his shirt.

"Sorry," Wilson said with a light shrug.

The door burst open once again and Cuddy stood there for a moment before she wrapped her arms around herself. "It's cold in here," she said looking at the two men. "James, the other five people were mutants, that makes those six people mutants, now… James, I need to ask. Are you a mutant too?" She asked seriously almost fearing the answer.

Wilson stared at her for a moment. "Is that a problem?"

"Is that a yes?" She asked.

He paused. "Yes."

She stood there awkwardly for a few seconds taking it all in. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" She finally asked, not sounding angry, just shocked. "This is important information."

"Why would it have mattered? It doesn't affect my job, nothings different."

"But this is a huge deal!"

House growled and stood up rolling his eyes. "Do you have to be a bitch now! This isn't the time, shit is happening and my best friend is one of the people suffering. So could you just get your ass out of here for twenty minutes and leave us the hell alone!"

Cuddy stared at him allowing the words to sink in. She looked down at Wilson who was remaining quiet and subdued during this conversation. "I… I'm sorry, I'm going to go settle some things." She said awkwardly backing out of the room. "I'm sorry," she said again before leaving.

House sat down heavily in the chair next to the bed. He sighed and looked over to Wilson who was staring at him with a raised brow.

"What?" House asked.

"That was intense." Wilson said.

House groaned. "Yeah well, she was bitchy."

"Thanks, House," Wilson said.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go freezing up your office on me. I still need that place to hide out when she gets bitchy with me."

"Hey… do you think I'll get fired?" Wilson asked quietly.

"Fired?"

He nodded. "Yeah for… for being me."

"No, maybe it'll suck for a little while but you'll be fine. If they haven't fired me yet they're not gonna fire you."

Wilson smiled again, maybe not entirely believing House but knowing that if anything did happen his friend was always there to keep his afloat. "Okay," he said and pushed himself out of the bed. The sedative they used on him was nearly completely gone; he was just a little shaky on his feet. Any normal person would still be bed ridden, but when the sedative freezes while going into your blood you can't exactly inject all of it. "Did they really have to sedate me?"

"The idiots in this hospital don't know what the hell they have to do or don't. They should have let me keep attending you."

House got up after Wilson and the two walked to the door, when they stepped out of the room they saw the chaos that was outside. House decided it would be best to shut the door and keep it shut so he did and went back to sit down.

"They might need help out there," Wilson began to object.

"If they need me they can page me, but for now all they're doing is running around making things worse. I'll go out when it's calmed down." He said closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair. "Besides, my stories come on soon and I wanna see if Janie decides to keep the baby of her dead fiancé's brother. It's a rather compelling soap opera, you know."

Sighing Wilson leaned against the door, House was probably right. At this point people were just panicking, things would be better in twenty minutes or so. Or at least he hoped they would, he really just wanted to get to his phone in his office so he could call the professor and maybe find out what the hell was happening.


End file.
